Mission: Demonic, Legendary Titan of Shadows
by Not2Cool
Summary: Dante's team goes on what should have been a simple mission to retrieve the amulet of Demonic from an ancient priest's tomb - but the tomb's built-in defenses have ideas of their own... and I mean that far too literally.
1. Figures

Dante's team found themselves somehow separated in the maze of the Paris Underground - aka the catacombs.

It should have been easy enough: find the tomb of Pluto's head priest and retrieve the amulet for Demonic, Legendary Titan of Shadows.

Perhaps the Organization and the Blood Spiral were gone, but there were still evil seekers out there that would just _love_ to get their hands on Demonic, which is why Dante's team was tasked with retrieving the amulet and bringing it to a Foundation safe house.

Everything had run smoothly as they entered the tunnels and mapped them out, heading for an area blocked by a powerful magic barrier.

It started getting weird when they turned a corner and came face to face with a cloaked figure…

" _Hello, Dante Vale. We've been expecting you."_

" _Who are you?" Dante demanded, stepping between his team and the figure._

" _Me? My name doesn't matter. I am just here to warn you."_

" _Warn us?" Dante said. "Warn us against what?"_

" _Against entering the Grand Priest's tomb." The cloaked figure said. "Demonic may not appear dangerous, but it is extremely so."_

" _We know what we're up against." Dante said._

" _Do you?"_

 _And the figure was gone - gone like smoke in the wind._

More than a little unsettled, the team carried on until they reached the edge of the magical barrier, where they found yet another warning inscribed into the floor.

It read:

 _He whom enters should fear, for the sons and daughters of evil make home here. He whom enters beware, for the demon he meets be the wizard's heir._

The team had exchanged looks, but did not falter to continue onwards with their mission.

Just when they were beginning to think that maybe the warnings were just to scare people away, the whole mission crashed down in less than one minute.

The ground around trembled, and the walls of bones shifted, forming…

"Titans!" Dante shouted, hand going to Caliban's amulet. "Come out and play, Caliban!"

"Fight for your lady, Kilthane!"

"Take them down, Ironsquire!"

"Join us, Sabriel!"

"Even the odds, Vigilante!"

Bones scattered with each swipe of a sword, but the enemy titans kept reforming…

Dante and Zhalia fought back to back - as did Caliban and Kilthane.

Lok was knocked back by one bone-titan. He hit the wall and slid the the floor, cringing as Ironsquire was hit only second after and returned to his amulet.

Caliban went down. Zhalia was flung from her feet. Sabriel flew back to Sophie's palm. Den was pinned, Vigilante's shaking arms the only thing holding the opposing titan from digging its teeth into his face.

"Touchram!" Dante shouted, knocking the titan off of Den.

The bone-titans were only multiplying, and not a one would be defeated.

Dante took in the state of his overwhelmed team in less than a second. "Run!"

It wasn't an easy order to follow.

Kilthane defended his lady best he could as she sprinted after Dante, but he was outnumbered.

Lok found himself running side by side with Sophie, farther into the magical barrier, and farther away from the bone-titans.

Speaking of which, why weren't the bone-titans following them?

Lok skidded to a halt and watched as Sophie ran on. Dante and Zhalia had been ahead of them. Sophie was next to him. Where was… Den!

"Den!" Lok ran back, jerking an amulet from his pouch as he went. "Fight with me, Lindorm!"

In the next moment the beast was spinning next to him, back into the room, where the bone-titans were swarming something on the ground. Something screaming.

"Lindorm, save Den!" Lok cried.

With a grunt the grey beast spun through the mass of bones, flinging skulls and ribcages.

"Bladecall!" Lok slashed his way to his friend, pulling Den's arm over his shoulders and dragging him out of the room as fast as he could.

"Lindorm!" Lok cried over his shoulder. "Don't let them follow!"

The larger titan barked in agreement and spun, guarding the exit to the room.

Sophie and the others were nowhere in sight. Lok kept moving, draggin half-conscious Den along with him, until he felt like he was about to collapse himself.

Glancing back, the entrance to the room of bone-titans was not in sight. The tunnels had twisted and turned too many times for that to be possible.

Lok might have been prompted to take a rest, expect for the fact that Lindorm had returned to his amulet four minutes prior, and Lok didn't know if the bone-titans would follow him this far or not.

He kept moving - until he came to an intersection with six hallways to choose from. Without a holotome, there was no telling which way the other had gone.

If they had even all gone the same way…

Lok lowered Den to lean against the wall and sat next to him, gripping the Willblade and watching the tunnel they had come from, waiting for the bone-titans to come through it.

None came.

"Maybe…" Den coughed. "Maybe they can't leave that section of the catacombs?"

Lok looked to his friend, who was slumped, eyes half open, bruises already blooming on the exposed skin of his face neck and arms.

"Oh, Den, you don't look so good!" Lok said.

"You… you think?" Den laughed weakly, then coughed some more. "They'll… come back for us… right?"

"Yeah." Lok looked up at the different tunnels looming around. "Yeah, they'll come back for us. Should be here any minute now."

But they weren't. Not after two and a half hours.

Den had nodded off, his head lolling on Lok's shoulder.

Lok was getting worried about him - he couldn't see any blood, but the bruises were starting to swirl with color, and he kept making whining sounds in his sleep.

Lok took his cantene off from around his shoulder and gently shook his friend awake.

"Are-are they here?" Den murmured.

"No, not yet." Lok sighed. "They'll be here soon though. Drink some water."

"I'm not thirsty." Den said.

"Please?"

Den slowly took the water and trickled a few droplets into his mouth. "My head hurts." He decided.

"Can you show me where?" Lok asked.

Den lifted his arm to gingerly brush the hair on the very back of his head.

Lok looked the area over, and could tell there was swelling, but still no blood. "Can you use Everfight?"

"I…" Den leaned his head back on Lok's shoulder. "I can't… I'm… sorry…"

"Don't be sorry." Lok bit his lip. "It's not your fault. Don't worry - Dante and the others will find us soon enough."

"You should have listened."

Lok's head jerked up, and he saw the cloaked figure standing in the center of the intersection, looking down at them.

"You!" He cried. "Who are you?"

"You should have turned back." The figure continued. "This place is not safe."

"If you're so concerned for our safety why didn't you tell us about the bone-titans?"

"The secrets of this tomb are not mine to tell." The figure said. "Only mine to keep safe. I have done this for hundreds of years - do you think yourself so special as to break those centuries of my succession?"

Lok looked to Den, who hadn't opened his eyes despite the (rather loud on Lok's end) conversation.

"Look," Lok said. "I don't know you who you are, but my friend is hurt. Bad. If you're so eager to help us than could you tell our friends to come here for us?"

"Eager to help?" The figure's head tilted. "I suppose I am, in a way. I will do as you ask, but on one condition."

Lok chanced another look at the colors spreading on Den's pale skin. "Anything."

"When your friends arrive, you will all leave." The figure said. "And you will not disturb the tomb again."

"What about the bone-titans?"

"They will not hinder your exit." The figure assured. "Their enchantment is merciful - they will only attack those whom are trying to enter. So… if I bring you your friends, you will leave?"

Lok knew they had to come back. To finish the mission.

 _We can deal with that later._ He decided. _Den needs help. And besides, this tomb seems well enough protected. No one should be able to break before we can come back…_

"We will." Lok said. "Please, just get our friends."

The figure nodded, and vanished in a blink.


	2. Deals

"The holotome still won't work." Zhalia grumbled, closing the device.

"Do you think Lok and Den are alright?" Sophie asked.

"I'm sure they're fine." Dante said. "We'll probably run into them any minute now."

"You said the same thing an hour ago." Sophie said. "And we haven't run into them. Nor have we found the tomb. I feel like we're walking in circles!"

"Perhaps because you _are_ walking in circles?" A new voice suggested.

The trio spun, Dante reaching for Caliban's amulet, to face the cloaked figure from before.

"You." Zhalia said. "Who are you?"

"I swear everyone asks that." The figure sighed. "Do you have nothing new to say?"

"What do you want?" Dante demanded.

"I want you to fulfill your friend's promise." The figure said.

"What friend? What promise?" Sophie asked.

"Your friend Lok." The figure said. "He and I made a deal - I lead you three back to him, and you leave this tomb and never return."

The trio exchanged looks.

"And why would Lok make a deal like that?" Dante narrowed his eyes.

"Well I imagine it was because Den Fears was badly wounded in the battle with so-called bone-titans and cannot even walk on his own." The figure shrugged. "But I am just guessing here, you see."

Dante bit his lip. "Take us to them."

"And you will hold up your end of the deal?" The figure asked.

"Yes."

"But Dante-" Zhalia started.

"We will talk later." Dante said. "Which way?"

The figure waved a hand, and a tunnel appeared to their left. "That way."

"How can we trust you?" Sophie scowled.

"I want you out of here, don't I?" The figure said.

"Leave it alone, guys." Dante said. "Come on. Lok and Den need us."

Only Zhalia managed a skeptical glance to the figure before running down the tunnel after her teammates.

The tunnel was shorter than expected, dumping the trio into a small circular room with tunnels branching out in all directions.

"What the…?" Sophie said.

"Dante!" Lok cried.

"Lok!" Dante spun, finding Lok and Den sitting against the wall behind them.

"Guys, I'm so glad that you're here!" Lok struggled to his feet, stumbling as he ran to Dante. "We've been here for hours and now Den won't wake up and I was so scared that-"

"He doesn't look good, Dante." Zhalia cut in from where she knelt in front of Den, holding his head up with a hand on each cheek. "We need to get him to a Huntik Foundation hospital."

"Copy that." Dante said.

Sophie put an arm around Lok to support him as Dante crossed to Den. Together he and Zhalia propped his limp form up between them.

"Now," Dante said. "Which way to go…?"

As if in response, six of the seven surrounding tunnels vanished - the remaining tunnel glowed as if a boltflare was embedded in the ceiling.

"I'm gonna have to say this way, Dante." Zhalia said.


	3. Attempts

Den awoke to a soft white light hovering over him.

"What…?"

"You're awake!" Sophie cheered, shaking a slumbering Dante's shoulder excitedly before jumping off the sofa and rushing the whole three steps to Den's bedside. "Den, you had us all so worried!"

"Sophie…" Den winced at the sheer volume of her voice. "Hey… what's… going on?"

"You cut it close, Den." Dante appeared over Sophie's shoulder. "I shouldn't have left. If Lok hadn't turned around… I'm sorry, Den. This is my fault."

"No, it's not…" Den managed, though in honest he had no clue what Dante had decided to blame himself for this time. "I'm… fine, see?"

He started to sit up - bad idea.

When Den's vision stopped spinning he found Zhalia and Lok at his other side, Dante's hand just leaving his shoulder where he had pushed him down.

"Yeah," Dante looked down. "Just fine." He turned and left the room.

"Dante!" Zhalia called after him.

"What's up with him?" Den asked.

Sophie smiled weakly. "He keeps saying it's his fault you got hurt. Says he should have somehow known to go back for you."

"Yeah." Lok said. "He's going all noble and blaming everything on himself. Not much to be done about it - don't worry."

"Lok," Sophie said. "Not to be rude, but isn't the only reason Dr. Carther let you out of bed was because you promised to stay seated?"

Lok glanced aside. "Uh… something like that?"

A slightly harsher, chiding look from Sophie had him sighing and retreating to the sofa of the small room.

"What even happened?" Den asked. "I remember that mysterious person… did they come back? Or was I dreaming or something?"

"They came back." Lok sighed from the sofa. "Booted us out of the tomb. Made me promise we wouldn't ever come back."

"And you promised?" Den exclaimed.

"It was the only way to get the others back to us." Lok said. "And to get out of the tomb. You were barely conscious, Den - I had to."

"I…" Den stared at the blond seeker. "I…"

"Enough talk for the moment." Zhalia interrupted. "Both of you boys need rest. I'm going to check on Dante; Sophie, I trust you can keep the two of them from killing themselves in some valiant attempt at bravery?"

"I've got them." Sophie smiled slightly. "You go."

"Do I look like I need babysitting to you?" Lok complained, straightening in his seat.

"You also promised Dr. Carther you would 'take it easy' I recall?" Sophie raised an eyebrow at him.

With a groan Lok flopped back against the sofa cushions. "Ow." He muttered, at even the small impact.

"Valiant attempts at bravery." Sophie snorted. "Heck, the couch will kill you before you get the chance to _attempt_ anything."


	4. Holotome

"Dante," Zhalia slid on the hallway bench next to her friend. "You can't do this to yourself. None of us blame you for anything, and if you keep sulking we can't continue our mission."

"Mission?" Dante sighed. "Zhalia, we barely made it out of there in one piece, and that was because that… person… was merciful. We can't go back in there - if we do, someone isn't coming back out… if any of us."

"Dante! Zhalia shoved his arm. "What is wrong with you? You're not supposed to just give up on a mission!"

"Maybe this time I am." Dante said. "I have to think of what's best for the team."

"What if what's best for the team is going back there?" Zhalia asked. "Defeating the thing that took us down before? Completing the mission like we always do?"

"At what cost?" Dante shook his head. "Den almost died today. I can't risk that."

"And you would risk Demonic's amulet falling into evil hands?" Zhalia said. "This isn't like you, Dante. I would think you'd be ready to charge into that tomb and complete this mission, if just to take out the titans that hurt Den!"

"It's too dangerous." Dante stood. "We're not going back. Besides, the tomb's obviously well protected. I don't think we have to worry about any bad guys getting in."

"Dante…"

But he was already gone down the hall.

Zhalia bit her lip. "This isn't right. This isn't like Dante at all!"

She sat there a long, painful minute, then pulled her holotome from her satchel. "Holotome, give me everything there is in the Foundation database on the titan Demonic."

She had already read the information five times over, but some part of Zhalia was insisting she read it again.

"Demonic: Attack, four. Defense, nine. Type, Legendary. Special Abilities, unknown. Last Recorded User, head priest of the Temple of Pluto - 1422 b.c.e."

"And where is Demonic's amulet now, holotome?" Zhalia asked.

"Demonic's amulet was last recorded as being buried with her user, head priest of the Temple of Pluto."

"And what do we know of the head priest's tomb? It's defenses?"

"The tomb of the head priest is guarded by a powerful force that forbids it being mapped by holotomes. Other defenses, unknown. Mission: Demonic, Legendary Titan of Shadows. Infiltrate the tomb of Pluto's head priest and retrieve the amulet of-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know already." Zhalia shut the holotome with a sigh. "I know… nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Yet another long minute passed, and a thought hit Zhalia. She opened the holotome again. "Holotome, tell me about the titan Demonic's holder."

"The titan Demonic was last wielded by the priest of Pluto, whose name is not in any known record." The holotome chirped. "Records show the priest left Rome for the area of Paris before he died."

"Why?" Zhalia asked. "Why Paris?"

"Records do not show his motives."

Zhalia bit her lip. "Let's try something else: holotome, are there any records of Demonic being used."

"Various records date back to a single event in which the priest of Pluto used the titan Demonic to defend a fishing village from the wrath of Poseidon."

"How?" Zhalia asked. "How did Demonic defend the village? I need to know what this titan can do."

"Demonic: Attack, four. Defense, nine. Type-"

"No!" Zhalia shook the device. "I already read that! I need… I need…"

The holotome shuddered, and a voice came out. An achingly familiar voice.

" _You promised you would leave us alone, Zhalia Moon."_

With a startled gasp Zhalia jumped from from the bench, dropping the holotome.

No further sounds came from the prone device.

Carefully Zhalia crossed the short distance and bent to poke the holotome. Nothing happened.

Slowly she picked it up and straightened the screen.

"H-holotome?"

The lights blinked that the device was fully operational.

"Holotome, tell me about the titan Demonic again."

There was a short silence.

"No records found."


	5. Return to the Tomb

It seemed that there was no record of the titan Demonic anywhere in the Huntik Foundation database - it wasn't just Zhalia's holotome that had been erased.

As the days passed the agents of the Foundation, especially Dante's team, grew more and more weary of what lay in the tomb of Pluto's priest.

It was clear the defenses, once triggered, didn't let up just because you left the premises - it followed you, ensuring you never came back.

Which only set the thought in Dante's mind that the only way to stop this thing was to get in and disarm it, and the Huntik Counsel didn't disagree with him.

Whatever this was had the ability to alter major records within the Foundation database, which was highly protected… and had not even recorded being breached.

Their computers had been hacked without their even knowing it!

Just over a week later Dante made the decision to go back.

"We're coming with you, of course." Sophie prodded.

"I was actually planning to-"

"Yeah!" Lok interrupted. "I want to get that thing that hurt Den!"

"I really don't want-"

"This is a serious matter." Zhalia said. "Did you really think we would let you have a hack at this alone?"

"I…" Dante shook his head. "I… I can't let any more of you guys get hurt."

"That's not for you to decide." Zhalia said, folding her arms. "We can pull our own weight, Dante. So let us."

"I…" Dante sighed. "Fine. But… if I tell you to run, you _run_."

"Yes!" Sophie cheered. "I'll get my knapsack!"

"Sophie, we're not leaving for three hours!"

"And I'm not letting you sneak out ahead of us!" Sophie called over her shoulder. "I'm gonna be ready."

Dante shook his head slowly as the girl vanished around the corner.

"She's got a point, Dante." Zhalia said. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I don't need babysitting." Dante sighed.

"You sure about that?" Lok munched on a cookie and offered one to Zhalia, who surprisingly accepted. "'Cause I know you, Dante. You're way more likely to try and run off and finish this on your own than you are to let us put ourselves in danger."

Zhalia took her time picking the white chocolate chips out of her cookie before nibbling on it. "He's got a point, Dante. Wow, everybody's got a point today. In any case, you're going to sit right where we can see you until we're all ready to go. We're doing this _together_."

Defeated, Dante sank into an armchair and righted his coat. His plan was undermined - and yes, he had definitely been about to leave them all behind in the safety of this Huntik Foundation home while he went to roam a dangerous tomb - and all he could do was accept the new plan.

Three hours later, everyone was dressed and wearing every amulet they owned, including some extras the Foundation had loaned them.

They stood around Den's bed to say goodbye - no one said it aloud, but everyone shook hands and hugged in a finalizing sort of way. They knew this was dangerous - more dangerous than most missions were now days, and none of them wanted to leave their still-injured friend without giving him a chance to see them one last time.

To memorize each of their features, in case this was the last time… no, Lok refused to think like that. They were coming back.

They were… coming… back…

"We are… getting… back…" Saying it the last five times hadn't helped, and the sixth time was no exception.

Lok gritted his teeth as the team of four stood at the entrance to the catacombs.

"Any of you can turn back." Dante reminded for the umpteinth time now. "I am not making any of you come with me."

"Please," Zhalia tossed her head. "Cut that out already. We're coming and there's nothing you can do about it." And with that she marched in first.

It wasn't long before they reached a familiar place in the tunnels, where a warning was inscribed into the floor:

 _He whom enters should fear, for the sons and daughters of evil make home here. He whom enters beware, for the demon he meets be the wizard's heir._

The team exchanged looks, and with a huff Sophie marched over the magical border. The rest followed.

They had soon returned to the hall where they had fought the bone-titans, but this time a cloaked figure blocked their path.

"You made a promise." The figure hummed darkly. "I thought seekers kept their word?"

"Normally, yes." Dante stepped in front of the team. "But we cannot when there is a danger to our fellow seekers. If you really want to protect the amulet, you need to give it to us."

The figure was silent for a moment, then did the most unimaginable thing - they _laughed_.

The team stared as the figure struggled back upright, reaching a gloved hand to wipe their eyes under the shadow of their hood. "You… you think… the amulet needs… protecting?" They doubled over laughing anew.

"Um…" Lok said. "Now what?"

Dante held out an arm to keep him from moving forward, and addressed the figure once more. "If you will not give up the amulet, we will have to take it. I am sorry, but we have to keep the world safe."

"Safe?" The figure giggled. "S-s-safe?!" Laughter erupted once more, and the seekers had absolutely no idea what to think of it.

"I don't know what powers created you!" Dante tried again. "But you are threatening our world! You need to turn the amulet over to us and then deactivate whatever is projecting you so you do not harm anyone else."

The figure struggled to their feet, clutching their stomach, wisps of laughter still escaping them. "Go along then," They hummed, amused. "Tell me how I have harmed you."

"You have tampered with Foundation records." Dante said. "And you nearly killed on of my team."

"Oh, it is not my fault that child is slow." The figure said. "'Twas not I who set the traps - come long, Cartalins are out of date anyhow. As for your records… I fail to see how anyone was harmed by that."

Dante glared into the shadow of the hood. He could have sworn the face beneath it was grinning at him. Did it have a face? Now he was asking real questions.

"What are your terms?" He asked.

The hood tilted. "Terms?"

"Yes," Dante said. "Whatever sorcerer created you to guard this place - he must have set terms by which you abide by. Surely there is some rule that will allow us the gain the amulet if we pass a test of some sort."

"A… test?" The hood tilted further. "You have been playing too many games with guardian titans, Dante Vale. And you mistake me entirely; I make my own rules. And one of those rules is that no one may have the amulet."

Dante set his jaw. "Then we will have to go through you to get it?"

The figure let out another bark of a laugh, but composed themselves before they could double over in giggles again. "My dear Dante," they cooed. "That would just defeat the point, wouldn't it?"

"Is there even a point?" Lok muttered.

"Well, I hope so." The figure said. "Otherwise our little conversation just got a whole lot less dramatic."

"Alright!" Dante said. "Enough talking! You let us through now or we're fighting!"

The figure folded their arms stubbornly and cocked their head, like a child telling his mother no for the third time in one night. "Let you through? So you can wander in circles again until I am generous enough to lead you out? Or shall I leave you to thirst to death this time around?"

"We. Need. That. Amulet."

"So demanding." The figure puffed. "What if the amulet doesn't need you, Dante? What then?"

"It is dangerous." Dante said. "It needs to be kept out of evil hands."

The figure hummed decisively. "Evil hands have already reached for its power." They said. "Do you know what it did to them?"

Dante scowled in reply.

"It burned them to ashes in less than a second." The figure pointed its chin up. "What makes you think the Huntik Foundation could contain it?"

"We have to." Dante said. "Otherwise-"

"Otherwise what?" The figure droned. "The titan within that amulet was not made to be _used_ Dante. That was never its purpose."

"We don't care about its purpose." Zhalia stepped up beside Dante. "We care that it it out of evil's reach for the rest of time." She looked to Dante. "Why are we trying to negotiate with this thing? It's just a protection spell designed not to let us in - it's not like you can change its mind."

"Zhalia Moon." The figure's tone was dangerously sharp, completely changed from the leisurely hums of a moment before. "You should know a simple protection spell when you see one. Is that really what you see in me?"

Zhalia narrowed her eyes at the figure. "Get out of our way before I make you."

"You are brave," the figure said. "For that I give you credit. But really, I am disappointed… you should know a legendary titan when you see one."


	6. You Are No Titan

_Many centuries ago…_

"Rise from the depths of the night, Demonic, Legendary Titan of Shadows!"

The summoning of her most powerful titan was too much for her weak state - Nysa dropped to her knees, coughing, red flaking across her white tunic.

The shadowy titan swirled into existence, and immediately knelt at its young master's side.

"Please, Demonic…" Nysa whispered. "You have to save us. You have to protect the city!"

The titan looked up to the roof of the tunnels, which tremmored. The sounds of war carried through the layers of sediment - no, not war. That was a massacre.

"Please…" Nysa whimpered.

The titan turned its head back to her, those blood-red eyes searching her face intently.

 _I am strong, my friend._ The titan spoke in her mind. _But even I could not face such a force._

Nysa grasped at the shadowy cloak that covered her titan's thin muscled frame. "Please, Demonic! You have to try! For me!"

The titan tilted its head. _For you._

The titan swept Nysa's small body into its arms and stood, but instead of heading towards the surface, it went the other way - deeper into the underground tunnels.

"Demonic!" Nysa cried. "You must understand! Father is dead! The safety of the people lies with me now - I must save them!"

The titan did not respond.

"Demonic, I am dying!" Nysa screamed. "There is no hope for me - you must save those who yet have a chance."

But the titan kept walking.

They wove through the tunnels, deeper and deeper and Nysa soon thought they might reach the heart of the earth but Demonic stopped before that happened, and set its mistress on the ground.

The titan again knelt beside her, brushing her bangs from her face with thin, shadowy fingers as she coughed more blood.

 _No,_ the titan finally spoke to her. _You will not die this day._

Nysa's vision blurred with tears as she met the red gaze. "My wound is mortal, my friend. Please… do not waste your time trying to save a dead woman. Go… go find a new master to serve. And protect them. Save _them_."

Slowly, Demonic shook its head.

 _No._ It said again. _You will not die this day._

"But… you're not a titan!" Sophie cried, shaking a finger at the woman in front of them.

The shadowy hood lay against the figure's back, and blonde hair streaked with an oily black hung haphazardly against the tattooed face… or were those even tattoos?

"I warned you." The woman… creature hummed, reaching a gloved hand to unfasten her cloak entirely. "You should not have come back."

The cloak fell away to reveal a rippling black liquid that swirled in the shape of armor. The woman's blue eyes glistened red, and her tattoos quivered on her face, like a cold animal.

But what caught Dante's eye immediately was the necklace she wore - a thick iron chain with a large amulet hanging off it. The amulet's red gem-like center was dark like fresh blood, the stark black metal encircling it and looping it onto the iron so smooth it reflected even the dim light the magical tunnel provided.

"You have seen my face now," The woman said. "Which now ensures you can never leave… I could never let this little secret get out."

Dante pushed Zhalia back behind him with the others. "Give us the amulet."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You still don't see? The great Dante Vale still does not understand though he looks upon the evidence?"

"I don't know what kind of sorceress you are," Dante said. "But we are not here to die, nor are we here to leave empty-handed."

"So slow to comprehend." The woman sighed. "Well, as I said… I cannot have you leaving alive. So you have two options: die…. Or join the other seekers have been so misfortunate as to venture into my tomb."

The room shook - bone spilled from the walls and formed bodies that were not human though made of human remains. Bodies with cloven skulls for feet and shoulder blades for heads and ribs making beasts with more than five feet.

Lok yelped as one of the things sprouted practically under his feet, grabbing Sophie's arm in an attempt to climb something to escape.

Dante gripped three amulet in his hand, using every bit of restraint he possessed to not call them out to be slaughtered by the bone-titans. "Whatever you are," he growled. "You cannot scare us away this time."

"Whoever I am…" The woman hummed. "I'll tell you who I am, Dante, since you are so oblivious. I am Demonic, Legendary Titan of Shadows."

Dante stared.

The team stared.

The bone-titans stared - though they looked more like they were contemplating their next meal rather than millennial-old secrets.

"You are no titan." Dante said finally. "Titans do not speak."

"Well maybe I'm special." Demonic said. "Or maybe I'm just crazy. Or maybe you're crazy."

Zhalia inched away as a smaller bone-titan nipped at her boot. "Well, nice to meet you and all. Do you suppose we could call off the little monsters and fight you yourself - you know, since you're all powerful and all, you shouldn't need weaker titans to fight for your battles for you."

"Are you trying to shame me into fighting?" Demonic snorted. "I admit, a nice tatic. Many a dark-dweller would have fallen for such a petty trick. But… I suppose it has been awhile since I've have any fun. It couldn't hurt to stretch a little."

She snapped her fingers, and the bone-titans crumbled, the hollow bones clattering to the stones.

"So," she said. "Are you ready?"


End file.
